Currently, one of the most effective methods to combat increased water hardness is the use of automatic filtering softeners. Such devices, as a result of the liquid processing, provide a replacement of“hard” salts with “soft” salts. Thus, there is a change in the chemical composition of the liquid to be treated, i.e., the calcium and magnesium ions are replaced with sodium ions, with which the ion-exchange resin is enriched. The treated liquid is fed through an inlet duct into a container device filled with a softening agent. After that, softened liquid is fed to the consumer via an output device channel. Over time, the absorption properties of the resin are reduced, and, therefore, it is necessary to regenerate the ion-exchange resin. The recovery process of ion-exchange properties of the resin is carried out by supplying a saline solution into a container with a softening agent, resulting in the inverse substitution of the accumulated calcium and magnesium ions with sodium ions. Then, the ion exchange resin is backwashed, and the eluted contaminants are dumped into drainage.
Fluid treatment devices used for softening a liquid and formed with different design features are known in the prior art and generally operate according to the same algorithm. These devices are primarily characterized by cumbersome and complex technical execution. As used herein, the prior art shows the closest analogs to the technical essence, namely, mechanisms constructed using valve-piston systems for the distribution of liquid in the device for cleaning liquid.
Known design of the device for water purification, according to the U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,491 (IPC B01J 49/00, C02F 1/42, B01D 21/30; . . . 26, May 1992 publ), consists of a control mechanism with two pistons on one shaft and two tanks in one case, where a first tank is filled with the softening agent, and the second tank is filled with a solution promoting regeneration of the softening agent. For purposes of a given algorithm of the device, and to provide liquid interface between the nodes, the device utilizes a valve-piston fluid flow distribution system having a horizontally positioned shaft with two pistons and a master controller. Raw liquid is fed under pressure into the inlet of the housing of the valve-piston system and enters into the chamber, in which the shaft with its rigidly affixed two valves is positioned. The shaft is connected to a drive mechanism for horizontal reciprocating movement of said shaft within said chamber allowing for regulation of the liquid flow within the device for water purification. Chamber, in which the piston shaft is located, has slotted holes, where each hole is an inlet/outlet aperture for raw water, purified water, for drain water discharge and a hole for fluid communication with the tank filled with the solution promoting regeneration of the softening agent. This arrangement of pistons in the chamber allows the passage of fluid through the container filled with the softening agent and the yield softened fluid consumer. After a certain time, the control module includes a motor that moves the rod and piston, and the location of the piston is changed, and they cover the feed stream of liquid into a container with a softening agent in the opposite direction, and the first backwash stage begins, accompanied by a discharge of water into the drain. In the second stage backwashing the simultaneous movement of the rod and including an injector, thereby supplying the regenerate saline solution container of softening agent. After time regeneration is disabled by moving the injector rod and the wash softening process is performed by regenerating the reagent solution, followed by displacement of the rod and the switching of the initial fluid flow into the container filled with softening agent. The input and output channels in the apparatus provide the initial fluid flow into the cavity, where the piston rod with pistons, so this system does not eliminate the pressure drop which reduces the performance of the device. Solving this substantial lack possible by increasing the center distance between the input and output channels, but this will increase the piston stroke and, as a consequence, increase the size of the device.
In the prior-known patent design technology U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,258 (IPC F16K 31/52, F16K 31/524, F16K 11/06, publ. 23 Jan. 2001g). This invention relates to the control device a fluid treatment system which includes two vessel control mechanism with two pistons and drive rotational motion into a reciprocating movement, where the switching of fluid flow using the valve-piston system for distributing fluid streams with a horizontal arrangement of main and additional stocks. When this movement of the piston by means of follower connected to the cam member interconnected with the drive mechanism (motor). As rotation of the cam member a cam follower moves along the path deposited on a side of the cam surface and the piston, respectively, moves in a longitudinal horizontal direction along the axis to the extreme left and right positions (reciprocating) connecting the liquid flow depending on the predetermined algorithm system operation. As soon as rotary cam element continues to rotate, the cam follower passes through track and at this time, respectively, the piston advances to the left and right on the horizontal axis and connecting disconnecting fluid flows. further movement of the piston in accordance with a predefined algorithm, and can perform various functions, such as controlling the regeneration step of softening agent. by U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,258, the main drawback of the design are the external dimensions, where the horizontal position of the piston (rod) is extremely inconvenient for the user since significantly increases the size of the product.
The prior art known to the controlling mechanism of the device for cleaning liquid with two tanks on the U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,899 (C02F 1/42, B01D 24/46, publ. 13 May 1997 city). This device includes two containers filled softening agent, and a container of saline solution (FIG. Not shown), where the relationship of said containers through a controlling mechanism. The controlling mechanism has a housing with inlet and outlet conduits for the treated liquid tank switching valve comprising a rotor, wherein the rotor provides fluid communication between said containers in accordance with a predetermined algorithm device. The rotor has an upper end and a lower end, and the upper and lower chambers separated by a partition. The upper chamber of the rotor has a number of inlet openings in the upper end of the rotor where inlet holes provide fluid communication between the outlet and the upper chamber when the rotor is in the first and second positions. Furthermore, the upper chamber has an outlet which provides fluid communication between the upper chamber and the rotor inlet tank with softening agent. When the rotor turns, this outlet is closed. The lower chamber of the rotor has a number of outlet openings in the upper end of the lower chamber of the rotor. Between the inlet and outlet openings rotor has pads arranged on the rotor circumference, which excludes fluid flow between the inlet and outlet openings on the outside of the rotor, between the rotor and the frame or housing of the valve switching tanks. It is connected to the rotor shaft through the cam member, which selectively rotates about an axis that provides selective rotation of the shaft and rotor about an axis between first and second positions according to a predetermined algorithm device. When the piston has an aperture disposed in the longitudinal direction so that when the piston moves in the longitudinal direction is provided by selectively opening and closing the liquid channel. According to the measurements of the flowmeter, the rotary cam member is installed in the position in accordance with a predetermined algorithm of the system when the cam follower and the piston moving to another position. The motor rotates the cam member and thereby of the rotor shaft in order to provide selective rotation of the rotor from the first position to the second. The advantage of such fluid treatment systems is that the consumer, due to the fact that the system comprises two containers with a softening agent, purified water is always received. Lack of fluid purification system according to the U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,899 is as follows. For the distribution of liquid in the device is used for a joint movement of the piston rod in the longitudinal direction and the rotation of the rotor with the holes, which increases the size and weight of the device for cleaning liquid.
In the prior art device is known by the U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,523 (IPC V01D 29/38, publ. Mar. 19, 1974), which describes the water softener valve assembly design, which uses the valve-piston system for the distribution of liquid within the water softener, the valve assembly has a main body consisting of the lower and upper portions sealingly coupled with standard fasteners. The upper part of the housing is provided with two chambers and a piston disposed therein, wherein each chamber has upper end and a lower end and connected by a channel with a tank for softening agent. The input channel for the source liquid is connected directly to one of said chambers. The maximum lower position of both pistons ensures the flow of incoming feed liquid through the vessel for regenerating the reagent, in accordance with a predetermined algorithm device. In the regeneration step, and the initial backwash liquid flowing in the inlet channel, it is sent directly to the outlet, thereby preventing interruption of water flow to the user performing the regeneration or backwash. Similar features of the claimed device for cleaning fluid and said analog design is the presence in the two control pistons which, in accordance with a predetermined algorithm the respective open and close liquid flows in the device. Moving is done by means of hydraulic piston valve, for example, by means of electromagnetic valves, and springs. In the description, the author refers to the application U.S. application Ser. No. 256,172 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,614), and points out that the present system can be equipped with an automatic controller, represented by the analogue contains a number of shortcomings. The disadvantage of this analog is the presence of six hydraulic valves involved in the distribution of fluid within the device. Failure of the valve can result in malfunction of the entire valve assembly of the water softener, and to allocate, for example, saline consumer. Construction pistons comprising as means ensuring movement of said pistons—the spring is not sufficiently reliable. Furthermore, the presence of the springs in the structure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,523 may result in the reciprocating motion of the pistons to the accumulation of insoluble impurities on the sealing elements during operation. This significant shortcoming will be eliminated after the structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,302,631, wherein for eliminating the above drawback side walls made of a soft abrasive material.
The prior art discloses a device for cleaning liquid to a node on the control valve U.S. Pat. No. 8,302,631 (IPC F16K 31/48, C02F 1/00, C02F 1/42, F17D 3/00, C02F 5/00, publ. 6 Nov. 2012) selected as the prototype of the claimed invention. Cleaner fluid includes input and output channels, the tank for softening agent and the tank for regeneration solution, housing with conductive fluid channels and six compartments (chambers) designed to contain the cartridges to ensure the efficient movement of them six pistons, drive provided with a number of individual radial cams, driven by a motor, wherein each of said cams able to drive each respective piston and said end cam has an outer edge which has at least one projection and recess for engagement with respective piston. Thus each cam are interconnected through a reduction gear driven by the motor, wherein the pistons are moved by means of a spring and the water pressure, and fluid channels shut-off is performed due to the shape of the radial-piston cam in accordance with a predetermined algorithm. Those. the location of each piston defined in the system configuration of the cam, namely, end peripheral edge configuration of the cam designed to engage with one of said pistons. A significant drawback of the known technical solutions is a complication of the construction by introducing a reducer and a series of cams connected to the individual pistons, which separate the piston performs an appropriate algorithm one operation. Furthermore, the use of radial movement of the cam provides a piston in one direction only, which is used for reverse kinematical additional elements, such as springs, creating additional load on the body of the control mechanism.